The Chosen Ones: The Animatronics
by PandoraPup
Summary: Five nights at Freddy's is a wildly popular horror game, but what happens when it happens in REAL LIFE? Told in the perspectives of Amanda, a high schooler who is a big fan of fnaf, Mike, a security guard, and other people's perspectives! Read if you want. If you enjoy it, review, like, follow or favorite! If you don't, please, no hate. I've dealt with enough bullying in my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to TCO. Note, there's another area called the metals area. It has silver and gold versions of each animatronic. Enjoy.**

 **Amanda PoV**

 _ **Grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Come join in with a day of fun and laughter with Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie! Admission is only 5$ a person and includes pizza and drinks**_ **!**

 **We all knew the rumors. We'd all played the games. We'd all seen the movie at least 100 times. But nothing could have prepared us for the grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Can you believe that they're actually making that a real place" my friend Sara asks. "How much you wanna bet that no one's gonna go" I reply. I'm Amanda by the way. "At least a hundred bucks" her sister Kate interjects. "It's about time for me to head home guys" I say, looking at the forest green watch on my wrist. "Bye" they reply. I start on the walk home.**

 **When I get home, my brother Henry is watching the Five Nights at Freddy's movie. Again. "How many times are you going to watch movie that before getting sick of it" I grumble. "I was just remembering it for the grand opening tomorrow" he answers, voice just as grumpy as mine. "Think Purple Guy's gonna be there?" I jokingly say. I'm sort of a Five Nights at Freddy's story fanatic. I never thought a video game plot could be so intricate! "Amanda, Purple Guy's not gonna be there" Henry says, his tone telling me to leave. It ended up as a pretty normal night. I could barely sleep from excitement. And fear. I've always had an uncanny ability to sense when something bad's gonna happen. That one time my sister Megan had some weird seizure thing and was hospitalized for a week had me pretty nervous for a day before for, at the time, inexplicable reasons. And that time my mom got into a car accident and had a concussion that left her with debilitating headaches for months made me nervous for days. This has had me worked up for weeks. My parents made me meet with the guidance counselor at school. I eventually fell into a nightmare riddled sleep.**

 **Next morning I wake up with a killer migraine, again, usually what happens right before something bad. "Amanda, breakfast is ready! It's pancakes!" my dad shouts. I shuffle downstairs to go eat breakfast. The morning goes by in a blur. Soon, it's time for Ben's family to come pick us up. Anyway, we pick up the Johnson's (Sara and Kate) next, then Jake. It takes about 15 minutes. We chat the whole way there. I won't share all the details, cause that would take forever. We hop out of the car excitedly. I take a deep breath, open the doors and walk in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting two chapters. Elis Island, thank you for the feedback. I'm writing this on my four year old IPod touch, and it doesn't like the Internet. So if its all bold, sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It has character death, but they come back, so it's not real character death. I think.**

Amanda PoV

It was a little kid's dream. And a kid my age's nightmare. The animatronics were on stage singing those little kid songs we all hated. They look exactly the same. The only differences between these animatronics and the ones in the game is that these guys are cleaner. "Ugh, this music sucks so bad" Ben says. I agree completely, and so does everyone else in our little group. I'm fifteen and the youngest except Ben. Jake is just older than me at sixteen, Sara is older than him, but still sixteen. Kate is seventeen and Henry is eighteen. We're all in high school. Ben, Sara, Jake and I are sophomores, and Kate and Henry are seniors. "We should go see if Foxy is in business" Jake says. He's always loved Foxy most in all three games. Sara likes the Bonnie's (except Springtrap) best, Kate likes Chica, and Henry and Ben are Freddy fans. I like the Foxy's and Bonnie's equally. We walked over to Pirate's Cove. "I've always wanted too see the inside of this place" Sara remarks. The curtains open and the Pirate Cove stage becomes visible. It's so cheesy, a lactose intolerant person would die. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that this is so disappointing on so many levels," I mutter so that only my friends can hear me. "They actually believe this garbage?" I don't want to be the one to ruin a child's dream. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the unmistakeable shiny glint of gold. Turning to face it, I can clearly see what, or in this case, who it is. A man in a Golden Freddy suit leading some kids away. Damn, am I tripping? This can't be real. "Henry, you know how you said Purple Guy wasn't going to be here? He is," I'm totally freaking at this point and can barely talk. "Save them" I mutter. We run and follow them, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

We reached the office while the man was unmasking himself. Retard forgot to close the door. It woulda taken him 2 seconds to hit the door button. "You wON't KiLL tHeM!" My voice comes out distorted and robotic. We charge at him from all sides. First down is Ben. "NO!" Sara shouts, devastated. "yOu WOn'T GeT aWay WIth thAT!" She screams angrily. Kate is stabbed next. We all go down like that until only Henry and I are left. I pounce and feel my stomach ripped open, blood and other, nastier things pouring out. "YOu cAN'T GeT ME ThAT EASiLY SUcKER!" I roar. Henry falls next to me. I'm struggling to keep my innards from becoming outards. I knew that I was the only thing between that maniac killer and those poor terrified children in the corner. The police burst in, yelling at us to freeze. "What happened here?" One says, probably meaning the man about to stab someone, 10 little kids cowering in the corner, the 5 almost dead high schooler bodies littering the floor, leaking crimson blood from knife wounds, and the teen trying to keep her intestines from becoming outestines. I point to the Purple Guy, who was standing there, knife covered in blood. "He was about to murder these children, stabbed and basically killed all of my friends, and mortally wounded me. Just check the CCTV cameras." I say, pretty pissed off. My knife wound will kill me within minutes at most if they don't hurry the **** up. I wanna scream at these guys. Seriously, what kind of heartless idiot waits for a long detailed explanation when you have a kid who's guts are oozing out of her body. "We ran in and stopped him, all of us dying except me, and I'll be dead too if you don't hurry the heck up!" I practically scream. "Okay, kid, we'll call an ambulance." The officer in the back says. "You didn't bring one?" I reply angrily. "Don't bother, I'll be dead by the time it gets here! Just keep my body by the animatronics. I think I have an idea." They look at me all confused like " Okay, we don't get it, but we're not gonna deny a dying person's request." I suddenly feel an agonizing jolt of pain through me and fall over, dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far. This chapter is mainly Mike's PoV, but Amanda's does come in. I'm excited to finally be posting this, after so long in the notes section of my iPod touch, unread. So enjoy!**

Newspaper:

6 Teens Save Lives of 10 First Graders

Sophomores Ben Miller, Jake Smith, Sara Johnson, Amanda Williams and Seniors Kate Johnson and Henry Williams save the lives of defenseless first graders promised a fun game while at Freddy Fazbear's by a man in a Golden Freddy suit. The group burst into the room after the suspicious man pulled off his mask. They bravely attacked him before he could hurt the children. He had a knife and was about to attack said children. Every teen was killed before the police arrived except Amanda. By delaying the killer they saved the children. Amanda died of her stomach wounds before an ambulance could arrive. The memorial service for these brave teens is being held on Sunday.

Mike PoV

I put down my newspaper. The screwed up stuff people do these days. I wonder if the jerk who did this was buddies with that maniac from Sandy Hook in 2012, or inspired by ISIS. Both were/are some major league cuckoo clocks. I look at my watch. 11:30pm. I better get to work. At Freddy's. "Maybe I should call in sick today," I say to myself. Nah, I need money. Hopping in his car, the manager calls. "Hey Mike, if the animatronics start moving, go talk to them. That Amanda girl that got killed said something about being kept near them and coming back, so possession is probably what she meant. Thanks. Bye!" He hung up. Okay then. My boss is weird. I would do anything to make my job more interesting, even talk to a possessed children's robot. I walk in the door.

Amanda PoV

After what felt like years of floating in oblivion, I saw two doors. One was labeled AFTERLIFE, and the other was labeled POSSESSION. So I can go into the afterlife, or possess one of the suits. I flew through the second door, the door slamming shut behind me


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, PandoraPup here! Hope you're enjoying it so far! This is the chapter where Mike meets the original six (Amanda, Henry, Jake, Ben, Sara and Kate). Enjoy, and have a great rest of your day! :)**

Amanda PoV

Slowly, I wake up. Or should I say, turn on, now that I'm an animatronic. I feel the top of my head. Pointy ears. Im a Foxy then. Ok. Then I look down, and I'm silver. What!? I'm Silver Foxy?! I slowly stand up. Looking around, I see Silver Freddy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are in reboot. They'll be up soon. I gotta go find the security guard. I shove the door open and find that I can see perfectly in the dark hallway. Cool. I walk to where my animatronic instincts tell me to, ending up in the west hall. Makes sense, I'm a version of Foxy. I walk down the hall. I'm gonna give him a good scare. I sneak into the office while he's scanning the cameras. "HI THERE!" I yell. He falls out of his chair. "Why the HECK would you do that!?" He yells. "Because, it's funny," I say, laughing my head off. "I'm Amanda. Or Silvex. I'm still not sure if someone possessing an object gets the name of that object, or keeps their old name." The guard replies "the name's Mike." I'm gonna guess his last name. "Is your last name Schmidt?" I ask. "Yes, but how'd you know?" He seems freaked. "Telepathy. No, you have the same name as the guard from the game, movie, and most fanfics." I say, still laughing. I see normal Foxy walk down west hall. "Hi," it says in Jake's voice. "Hey Jake," I reply. "This is Mike." "Hey, Jake, Amanda, who are you talking to?" Henry's voice asks from the east hall. "The guard, Mike," I answer. "This office is gonna be too crowded once we all get in here. Lets go to the dining hall. Mike grabs a microphone. "Please report to Dining Hall" plays from the loudspeakers. We walk over there. Very loudly. Without conscious effort, walking around as a half ton hunk of metal makes a heck of a lot of noise. "So how'd you guys get killed?" Mike asks. Awkward silence. "Oh, sorry if you guys don't wanna talk about it, I'm pretty bad with people." He admits. It's really not that bad except the agonizing pain, devastation and knowing that our parents think we died for nothing. "Yeah, to most people that would be really rude. We don't really mind" Ben says. "We all know a ton about Freddy's because the game has a really great storyline." Sara's gonna talk next. "We saw Purple Guy, murderer of children by leading them into a back room and killing them. We followed him." Yep, I was right. "Amanda yelled that he wouldn't kill them in a really robotic, distorted voice. We attacked, then got totally wrecked. Ben first, then me." Kate says. "Then Sara, Jake, and me," Henry continues. "I held him off till the cops came, got pissed at them for not thinking to call an ambulance, and succumbed to my injuries," I finish. "And that's how we ended up here."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a little swearing. Just wanted to warn you. I hope you enjoy! Have a great rest of your day!**

"Wow" Mike said. The bell signaling 5 minutes left in Mike's shift rang. "I gotta get my stuff. See ya tomorrow." I wonder what the day will be like, with us being programmed to be kid friendly. Mike strolled out the door, surprised to see his manager there. "Boss, you're never here this early," Mike said. "I wanted to check up on the animatronics," he said. "They were walking around and talking like high schoolers. To be honest, I didn't believe you when you said that they might be possessed, but they obviously are," Mike told the manager. He walked to his car, drove home and went to bed.

After closing time, I powered up. Wow, I don't even remember that day. It's like sleeping. I stood up and stretched, then walked to the office. I found the manager sleeping there. "Wake up slacker!" I yell. Heh, he screams like a little girl. Yep, she's definitely possessed with the spirit of a teen, the manager thinks. "Is it gonna be a nightly thing scaring whoevers in the office Amanda?" Jake asks. "Heck yeah!" I answer. "So I'm guessing you're Amanda," the manager says. "The one and only," I reply. "Well, maybe not, Amanda Williams is a pretty common name." The manager tells us Mike's sick tonight. We just hang out and chat and joke about revenge plots against Purple. We go into day mode at 6:00 like normal. I might have forgotten to tell you guys who's who. Henry's Silfred, Kate's Chica, Sara's Bonnie, Ben's Freddy, Jake is Foxy, and I'm Silvex.

I power on and feel extremely sore and achy. How the hell can a robot feel pain? I look down and see a horribly mangled body. "You look horrible! I mean… ARGH!" Jake exclaims worriedly. "I've been Mangled," I reply. I can still walk, it's just a little hard. I slowly make my way up the wall and down the ceiling into the office. "What happened Amanda?" Mike seems more like, who did you get into a fight with than Jake's, omigosh are you okay? "I was pRoBAbLy RiPpED apart by tODdlErS," I manage to glitchily reply. "Ugh, StUPiD voiCE BoX." It seems to only get like that when I'm agitated. At least Mangle has always been my favorite, because she's tough. I crawl down the wall like a spider. "It can only get worse from here," I say grimly, knowing that my injuries will be worse tomorrow. "Whatever happens, we'll be here for you," Sara assures me. "I know you will," I reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Very short chapter. I'm sorry. I'll upload two. Enjoy. Very wow, such bored. Seriously, I'm really bored. I've been doing nothing all day. Most people like that, but I'm actually borderline ADHD. So I'm hyper, and hate doing nothing. There is one swear word in here, so beware. Anyway, have a great rest of your day!**

Amanda PoV

Months passed, Mike hanging out with us. We learned that he was 19, a year older than Henry. I got upgraded from having a fabric exterior to a hard plastic shell. Life was as good as life as a possessed children's robot could get. Until one day Mike brought the most recent newspaper to work.

"You guys gotta see this!" He says, extremely panicked. "What is it Mike?" I ask. "Your murderer broke out of prison!" He yells. "Oh my freaking gosh! He's gonna kill us for good this time!" I start waking up the others. "Guys, Purple's out of jai!" I almost break Henry's on switch. No one reacts well. Jake and Ben demand to see the newspaper, Henry just stares out into space, Kate faints, and Sara starts screaming. It's the horrible animatronic screech that hurts my sensitive animatronic fox ears. The front door opens, and a man wearing a violet suit of body armor (seriously dude, bad fashion choice) walks in. "I get to kill you again, do I. Good, you were the best opponents I've faced." He remarks calmly. "yOU KiLlEd uS, YoU MoNsTEr!" Ben screeches. He pounces and is shoved out of the way. The sickening crunch of bones is heard, but the man doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to relish it. "Amanda is who I want to fight," he says. I hate this guy, but I have an idea. Also, he is a man, I am a robot. I can hit harder, and am more likely to win. "I'll take you. Under one condition. If I win, you will never try to kill another person." I reply, ready to die again if it means innocent people will be saved. "What weapon do you want?" I snarl. "My knife." He answers "you?" A knife. My exterior has been upgraded to a hard plastic, impenetrable by any knife. Asshat. "My bare paws!" I roar. "Three two one, go!" Mike shouts. Fueled by hate, lit up by rage, and supercharged by bravery, I pounce, ready to lay down my life for my friends.

 **I'm extremely sorry about the short chapter, again, I will upload two chapters. Bye, and see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the second chapter I'm uploading today, because the first one was tiny. Anyway, enjoy!**

Amanda PoV

He tries to dodge, but I spin and knock him down with my paw. I release an unearthly roar, physically impossible by man or machine. He charges and tries to stab my eye. Music plays, and I close my eyes and breathe in. I start fighting to the music. This must look weird as heck to my friends, but I can feel myself hitting him, smashing bones, tearing ligaments. I open my eyes when the song ends, and see Purple in a crumpled heap.

"You fought well." He says, breathing labored. We decide to drag his corpse into Parts and Service. No one goes in there anyway. The only things left are the two shiny Chica suits, a Golden Foxy, a golden Freddy, and both colors of Bonnie, silver and gold. I really hope he doesn't possess one, but we have no choice.

Jake and I volunteer to hide the body. "You did well Amanda." Jake says. "Thanks," I say, hoping that robots can't blush. "I really like you," he whispers. "Me too," I say, internally screaming like some idiot fangirl at a 1D concert. I have to say, I never thought I would be flirting with my middle school crush while dragging my murderer's corpse into a back room. Ha, bet you haven't gotten an embarrassing moment like this, magazines that my sister reads. We place the body on the floor. "Anything to say to douche king?" Jake says, gesturing to the corpse. We stick up our middle fingers simultaneously. He sticks his paw into mine, and we walk back out into the dining hall, smiling, which must look pretty weird, two fox animatronics holding hands and smiling after hiding their murderer's corpse

I didn't know robots could dream, but apparently we can. I dream of Mike's corpse and a young woman, maybe 19 or 20's corpse Then, more flashes of Silver and Gold, seeming as though they are fighting. After, my dream goes purple. Then, I wake up.

 **I remember that when I wrote this chapter many months ago, I was originally only planning on having one with no sequels. Now, there are three sequels, and exactly 25 OCs that will be included at some time during the sequels. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into? Anyway, did you hear the song by aviators "The monsters under my bed"? It gave me so much inspiration for Guarded! Five nights at Freddy's songs are where I get the majority of my inspiration from. That's why music is such an important factor in my stories. I enjoy the newer Tryhardninja stuff, the two newest Aviators songs, Nightmare by Natewantstobattle, MandoPony's Balloons, all of DAgames' Five nights at Freddy's stuff and Not the End by Sayonara Maxwell. If there's one of these you haven't heard, go check them out, they're all phenomenal songs that sound very professional. See you next chapter! -PandoraPup**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no excuse. :( I do, however, have p** **roof that the bite of '87 and the bite of the child who is played as in fnaf are different. Phone Guy says that it's amazing that someone can LIVE without their frontal lobe. The child who gets bitten by Fredbear dies. You know he dies because of the flatline beep.**

Silvex/Amanda PoV

I don't have control over what I'm doing. I have the feeling that if I tried to resist the programming, I would fail and get hurt, or kicked out of this body. I just tune out the screaming little kids and let my human soul inside of this stupid, dumb animatronic body sleep.

Good morning. Yes, it's 12:00 am, so it's morning. I've always wondered why Five Nights at Freddy's is called that. It goes from very early morning, to less early morning. Also, there's 7 "nights". It should be called Seven Very Early Mornings at Freddy's in my opinion. Why does that game portray us as killers. I've only killed one person and they were very bad! This is pointless. I don't know why I'm saying this. Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Silvex!

"Amanda, stop it!" Sara yells. "She has a glitch!" Henry says. "Welcome to Freddy's!" I say. Why are they saying that? That's not nice. I'm just trying to bring joy to children. I don't have a glitch. No... fight it... Joy and happiness... don't be happy.. yes be happy.. fight the glitchy programming.. Not glitchy... it's nighttime... No, it's day time! Why is my show being interrupted by this voice inside? Gotta tell friends.. What friends?... "SoRrY gUyS, My DaY mOdE PrOgrAmMiNg iS sCrEwEd uP. My sYsTEm tHinKs its TiMe FoR kIds tO Be hErE." I manage to tell them. No, my programming is fine... No it's not you idiot... Who you calling an idiot?... You, retard... That's not nice... No duh.. Hey!.. What, does wuss bot want his diaper changed?.. Hey, I haven't used a diaper since I was twelve... Heh... What?.. Robots shouldn't need diapers, retard... Silchi needed them until she was 15… So hilarious robot diaper stories aside, it's nighttime... No, it's daytime.. Ugh, fine. Have it your way...

"Mike!" Kate cheers as a man walks in, confused. "Hi, welcome to Freddy's, I'm Silvex!" I tell the man. "What's up with her?" He says. "That wasn't nice, you're setting a bad example for the children." I tell him. They can't be joyful if they're being mean. "Her system is glitchy and thinks its business hours." Ben explains. "Is it really night time? I thought the mean voice inside of me was lying! Is he the night guard?" I ask. I'm usually powered off at night. I'm not supposed to be on right now. I need to reboot. Thank the freaking lord, that retarded thing is off. Now for the damn reboot.

After the boring as heck reboot is over, I open my animatronic eyelids to find them standing over me. By them, I mean my friends minus Mike, who's probably taking a dump or something. "Are you Amanda, or Silvex?" Jake asks. "Amanda. That was annoying. My thoughts were being taken over by an outside entity. Once the programming realized that it was nighttime, it rebooted me and left." I explain. "Damn, that sounds pretty freaking terrible!" Ben remarks. "Ya think?!" I answer sarcastically. That's when we hear a clunking noise from Parts and Service.


	9. Chapter 9

**_TheCriticPony._** **By hate, I mean pointless hate, like "U suk. Go die in a hole." Constructive criticism, like your statement about it being too rushed, is completely welcome.**

Amanda's PoV

That is not who I think it is. Then I hear its voice. Yep, it is. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU COME BACK!" I scream. I don't think I really need to tell you this, but I really hate that guy. The doors open and I prepare to attack. Something is thrown in and the door slams shut. "It's Mike." Kate whimpers. "Sorry guys. That was a bad idea, going somewhere without protection when that maniac is out." Mike coughs out. "Got tased then stabbed by lady friend of Purple." "Choose the possession door Mike. That may not make sense now, but it will soon, trust me." I tell the dying young man. "I'll miss you guys." He croaks, then dies in our arms. "I'm getting him a suit." I tell the others. "If I don't come back... You know what happened."

He's waiting outside the door with the woman with a taser. She attempts to tase me twice, then stab me, but my kid-proof plastic shell is also taser-and-knife-proof. I snap her neck like a twig and she crumples. I pick up Purple, throw him over my shoulder and toss him in the supply closet, locking the door on him. I then grab the Silbon suit and carry it back to the break room. We place Mike on top of it carefully, knowing he'll be awake by tomorrow. Poor guy. Guess he got more than he bargained for in the security gig, huh. And coming out of the bathroom. We glance at each other, frowning. I guess we got more than we bargained for too. That's what I get for trying to be a hero. Again. No, forget about that. If you live in the past, you'll die in the present. That's seven people who have died at this restaurant in the seven months it's been open. The room stays silent, all of us mourning him. There are two reasons why I'm not crying. One: I'm an animatronic, which cannot physically cry. Two, I've been through sadder things than having a friend die right in front of your eyes. It's hard to think about, much less talk about. I glance at my friends. Jake is staring blankly at the ceiling. Ben is glaring at the door. Henry is staring at Mike's corpse. Sara is curled in a ball, and Kate is slowly banging her head on the wall. All of us are upset, blaming ourselves. If only if only if only. If only I'd thought that he'd be attacked. If only.


End file.
